gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Rumpo
The Rumpo is a van that made it's first appearance Grand Theft Auto III. As of 2009, the Rumpo has appeared in the following games: *Grand Theft Auto III *Grand Theft Auto: Vice City *Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas *Grand Theft Auto Advance *Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories *Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories Description Design The Rumpo is an average-sized van capable of carrying four passengers (two in the front, two in the back). It is common and can be found in most areas in the cities in which it appears, but like all vans, it tends to be most common in industrial areas. It also has 2 small windows at the very rear of the vehicle. In GTA III and GTA Liberty City Stories, the van appears to be based on a first generation Dodge Ram Van. A modified version of this van is used by the Southside Hoods gang. The name could also be a pun based on the Chevrolet Astro. From Grand Theft Auto: Vice City onwards, the Rumpo is very different, taking on the design originally sported by the Pony (see 'Naming confusion' section below). Rumpos typically sport a variety of company logos (eg. Final Build Construction). Rumpo-GTA3-front.jpg|GTA III (Rear quarter view). Rumpo-GTAVC-front.jpg|GTA Vice City (Rear quarter view). Rumpo-GTASA-front.jpg|GTA San Andreas (Rear quarter view). Rumpo-GTAA.png|GTA Advance. Rumpo-GTALCS-front.jpg|GTA Liberty City Stories (Rear quarter view). Rumpo-GTAVCS-front.jpg|GTA Vice City Stories (Rear quarter view). Performance When originally introduced in GTA III, the Rumpo is fairly fast, but with average handling and a tendency to two-wheel and tip over under rough cornering The redesigned Rumpo from GTA Vice City onwards handles much like the smaller Pony, but is slightly slower and quite a bit heavier (1700 kg). Also, because of it's height and stiff suspension it has a nasty tendency to jolt around and even tip on bumpy roads. Despite it's weight it's not particularly good at ramming things, so all of these factors combine to make the Rumpo a vehicle to avoid if you can help it. All Rumpos are also front-wheel drive (except in GTA Advance, which does not specify). In GTA Liberty City Stories, it is quite smaller and lighter (1600 kg). Black Rumpo ".]] In GTA III, a unique all-black Rumpo (with black trims) appears during the "Under Surveillance" as a vehicle occupied by two targets which the player must kill. To acquire the van, the player must open fire at the vehicle at close range using a gun, forcing the occupants to exit the vehicle; if shot from a distance, the driver may use the van as a weapon to run over the player, making the act of retrieving the van more difficult. Once the targets are killed, the player may take control of the vehicle and save it in a garage after the mission is complete. Variants *Hoods Rumpo XL *Campaign Van Naming confusion There is some confusion regarding the names and designs of the Rumpo, the Burrito and the Pony throughout the GTA III era. In GTA III, the Rumpo chiefly resembles a Dodge Ram Van; in subsequent games, however, the Ram Van-derived vehicle is named Burrito. In GTA III, the Pony is a large van with an elevated roof; in GTA Vice City and GTA San Andreas, the Rumpo inherited this design, and the Pony was given a new one. Trivia * The GTA Vice City and GTA San Andreas renditions of the Rumpo feature a cosmetic glitch in which any Rumpo using a Pay 'n' Spray will emerge with its front bumper facing in the opposite direction, towards the rear. The problem can be remedied simply by parking the vehicle in a garage, leaving the garage so that its door shuts, then returning. This glitch is also present in GTA Vice City's Pony. * The Rumpo plays the following radio stations when entered: ** Radio Espantoso or Vice City Public Radio in GTA Vice City and GTA Vice City Stories. ** Playback FM in GTA San Andreas. Locations GTA III *Near 8-Ball’s bomb shop, Saint Marks. *Liberty City Sawmill, Callahan Point. *Import/Export garage, Portland Harbor, after completing all vehicles on the list. *A unique black Rumpo in the mission Under Surveillance. GTA San Andreas *Near the entrance of Hunter Quarry, which is located between Bone County and Las Venturas *Can be found quite regularly around Ocean Docks GTA Liberty City Stories *Outside 8-Ball's bomb shop in Harwood, Portland. *Across the road from the police station in Portland View. *In the car park for Liberty City Memorial Stadium, Staunton Island. *In the car park for Francis International Airport, Shoreside Vale. *Spawns regularly around Portland. GTA Vice City Stories *Commonly spotted in various districts within Vice City Mainland (Viceport, Little Havana, Little Haiti and Downtown). Additional images ;GTA San Andreas variations Image:WheelArchAngelsRumpo.jpg|Wheel Arch Angels Image:TransFender.jpg|TransFender Image:WorldofCoq.jpg|Dick Goblin's World of Coq Image:HarryPlumsRumpo.jpg|Harry Plums Wholesale Fruit Motto: Fine Juicy Pears Image:FinalBuildConstructionRumpo.jpg|Final Build Construction Image:CokOPopsRumpo.jpg|Cok O Pops Motto: Start your day off with a mouthful of Cok! See also *Burrito }} nl:Rumpo Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA III Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Advance Category:Vehicles in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Vans Category:Industrial Vehicles